


Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes

by JoyBurd



Category: Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBurd/pseuds/JoyBurd
Summary: Colin is always touching his fucking knee in interviews and it has to stop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Head, Shoulders, Knees, and Toes(上)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024522) by [liangdeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu)



> Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/e_GFivsC1_c?t=5m35s

Colin is always touching his fucking knee in interviews and it has to stop.

They put them together for the press tour because it makes sense. Their characters interact with each other the most, they spent the most time together on set. It makes sense.

The problem is that Colin is Daddy as fuck, and sometimes Ezra is very, very gay. Most days, he's bi. But you know how it goes. Some mornings you wake up and you just feel it, some strong pull one way. And every day he sees Colin is one of those days. It's the forearms, the chest, the biceps. It's the strong, stupid eyebrows and the Irish trill. He's a professional but he never complained about their scenes together. He knows Credence, and he's confident in how he portrayed him--stand offish, confused by the advances of a beautiful, older man, confused by affectionate touch, but curious, willing to be led. But that's not Ezra. That's not how he'd handle things. He gets this vibe from Colin like he's never done "they gay thing" but he'd like to. Sometimes the way Colin's eyes flit over him--like he wants to keep looking but he doesn't want to get caught--it makes him feel like he could teach him a thing or two that Colin would sorely like to learn. Some days it had been harder than others just to stand there and let Colin shift around him, let him lead. Some days it had been torture.

Ezra's got Colin's in-interview rhythm down. He tends to be pretty stand offish until a question is lobbed directly at him. He likes to downplay how excited he was to be a part of the franchise, and Ezra gets that. His own level of breathless, unbridled enthusiasm just isn't Colin's style. Colin is reserved, just a little, and in a way that makes Ezra want to unravel him, pull him apart at the seams.

Most interviews Ezra ends up working to draw Colin out, not because Colin needs his help, but just because he wants to. He wants to be friends with Colin. He wants to look into his eyes and make him laugh and finish his sentences. He wants more than that.

He wants to suck him off. God, so bad.

Ezra knows what he's got going for him. Most actors do. Colin definitely does, always rolling his shoulders and grunting, sitting with posture that makes him look bigger, taking up more space on the couches where they tend to conduct these interviews so that Colin's thigh presses maddeningly into Ezra's. As for himself, well, Ezra's got a fuckable mouth, a face that looks like it belongs pressed into a mattress somewhere dim with someone twice his age. He's thin, flexible, movable and malleable. He'd be putty hands like Colin's. Theoretically, anyway.

But that's not what Ezra wants-- not at first, at least-- and that's what he's thinking about when Colin grips his knee in the middle of this interview. Colin's fingers curl under his knee cap and Ezra thinks about how he wants to reach over and pull Colin's hand higher, let him palm him through his ridiculously tight fucking pants. Colin rubs his knee, thumb brushing the inside of his thigh, and Ezra thinks about how he wants to press Colin back into the couch, right here, unzip his jeans and pull out his cock. He knows exactly what he'd do, too. He'd mouth at the head, let it slip around his lips a little before swallowing just the tip. He'd hollow out his cheeks and look up at Colin, use his own heavy brow to his advantage, get him panting and staring at him like he's the second coming of Jesus motherfucking Christ. He wants to hear all his little Irish swears while he takes the whole thing down his throat. He wants to see Colin's Adam's apple bob when he leans his head back, overwhelmed, wants to feel his come hit the back of his throat. And he wants to climb into Colin's lap, rutting against his belly until he comes into the hair on his chest, so messy he has to drag Colin to the shower and do this all over again until he's hoarse.

Colin suddenly releases his leg to make some kind of gesture and that's what brings Ezra back, blinking. He presses down his previous train of thought, swallowing it, really, and tries to focus.

Good thing he's just as exuberant about the Harry Potter books as he is about his costar's dick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin stands up because he can't stand the burning, focused look on Ezra's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired more by this part (https://youtu.be/e_GFivsC1_c?t=10m43s) because who the fuck does that tbh!
> 
> Warning that I don't know a thing about comic con.

Colin isn't known for his impulse control, he's aware of that, but if he sits here any longer the interviewer and all of San Diego Comic Con are going to know he's popped a boner.

Colin has been distracted since the beginning, if he's being honest. It's the pants Ezra's got on today. They just... they cling. Everywhere. To every bit of Ezra's calves and his ass.

And he wants to touch him. There's some point in the interview when, through all the ringing thoughts in his head about Ezra's thighs and Ezra's thighs in his own hands, how massive his hands would look on Ezra's body, how pale he'd look against Colin's rough hands, how good Ezra's thighs would feel on his hips, and he just has to reach out. His fingers itch to touch him, and he thinks maybe if he just... gets a hand on Ezra he can get a hand on the uncontrolled spiraling of his thoughts as well.

He manages to stop himself at Ezra's knee, grips it hard. He's making it weird, he knows that, so he tries to bro it up. Turns the exploratory rubbing he's actually doing into solid pats.

When he gets a look at Ezra's face, he knows he's fooled a grand tally of no one.

Ezra's a great actor, and Colin respects him for that. For Colin, it was easy to pretend to want Credence, because he wanted Ezra. He used that. He let little pieces of it slip through in the performance. But Ezra never faltered. Colin almost thought he was indifferent to him, so complete was his concentration.

But now Ezra's eyes are darker, even though they're wide and he can see all of the whites of Ezra's eyes. It's like he can hear every one of Ezra's thoughts, echoing through his head, and it sends a thrill through his entire body, settling comfortably around his cock.

In the end, Colin stands up because he can't stand the burning, focused look on Ezra's face. He stands up because he's ready to go.

He looks back down at Ezra and realizes that was a huge mistake. The angle is torture, looking down on Ezra like that, and even though Ezra doesn't look up--focuses on the interviewer like a professional, bless him-- Colin can barely stand thinking about Ezra staring up at him over his dark brow from so low. And Colin's hands are on him again, wrapping around the back of his head, just to touch, just to feel his thick hair under his fingers, and, idiot, there's no way to play this off anymore, no one grabs anybody like that. Ezra isn't a kitten: he's a 23 year old human male.

Colin does his best, grips Ezra's shoulder hard but it doesn't seem to steady either of them.

Colin shakes the interviewer's hand only because Ezra is dragging his feet. It seems like Ezra is friends with the guy, wants to talk to him for a bit or at least be polite, but Colin can't stay here. He starts inching his way out of the interview, pulling Ezra with him just by sheer gravitational force.

When they hit the hallway, Ezra looks miffed.

"Hey, Colin, I know Josh. I wanted to-"

"Come with me," Colin says, not forcefully, just solid. He reaches for Ezra's arm but meets his eyes first, checking. "Please," he adds. Ezra's dark brows are down, furrowed, but he nods, lets Colin wrap his fingers around his bicep--they go all the way around his arm, fuck-- and pull him along.

Comic Con is a mess of open hallways and thousands of pairs of eyes and nowhere to comfortable ask Ezra to suck his dick that he can think of off the top of his head. But Ezra seems to get the gist of what's going on.

"Bathroom," he mutters into Colin's ear, pressing all the way against his back as Colin stops to listen. "I saw a gender neutral handicap one next to the green room we just-"

"Right," Colin says. That's behind them, the opposite way Colin has dragged them. But now their security detail has caught up to them.

"Mr. Farrell, your next interview. It's just down-"

"Right, right," Colin says. "Fine, I just. Can we... We need a quick trip to the loo, if that's-"

The security guard's eyebrows rise suddenly and Colin takes in the person he's talking to for the first time. He's tall, taller than Colin, and the guy's already giving him the one over, completely onto him.

But technically, their security detail is there to protect them, from the press of people and possible threats. And Colin can see already he's lead them right out into the thick of it without thinking. People are starting to notice, and their detail is tense.

"Let's get Mr. Farrell and Mr. Miller to a bathroom then," the guy says, and they're moving. Ezra is beside him, standing straight but looking a bit rumpled.

Colin want's to touch him again, fuck.

Their detail takes them to another green room, where they're met by plenty of aides ready to prep them for the next interview with the next media outlet. Among all the press, Colin can't think how to ask for a bathroom again, or how to get Ezra there with him without attracting notice.

At some point, they're seated on a couch waiting for the new interviewer, and Ezra leans over to Colin. His hand presses into Colin's leg, just above his knee, gripping the meat of his thigh. Colin is all ears.

"How about next time you want me, just ask," Ezra murmurs, fingers pressing into Colin's leg.

"Ah, shit," says Colin, as all the blood in his body decides to take a trip south. He adjusts slightly, lifting his hips, and he gets a glimpse of Ezra's face. He's all lips twisted into a smirk and narrow, laughing eyes, but he's also completely red, throughly flushed.

Colin can see the interviewer approaching, but he risks it anyway. He slips his keycard out of his back pocket, presses it between Ezra's thigh and the couch.

"Come see me. Later. Room 1226," he says. He meets Ezra's eyes, glinting at him, still laughing.

Ezra can laugh at him all he wants, he doesn't care, as long as he says yes.

Ezra nods, eyes flicking between Colin and the new interviewer. "Yep," he says with a pop at the end. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just going to be one more chapter after this. Two guesses what goes down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra turns red from top to bottom, and Colin loves that about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by how flushed Ezra fucking Miller got in this sketch like what the fuck, my dude: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCU8qro89Hk

They've given Colin quite a lovely view from his room but he doesn't think a thing about it when he gets back that night. It's late already, and he knows Ezra will be later still, if he comes at all. He'd overheard him talking about wanting to scout out some of the stalls, and Colin did his best not to feel a little dejected at that, just a little bit put off.

He strips off his jacket, tossing it somewhere on the bed, and tries to look at this thing that he's done straight on. He doesn't feel ashamed over it, not at all. He didn't really expect to. No one runs the whole addiction rehab circuit like he did and still feels that kind of shame. Ezra's an adult and so is he, and he knows it's obvious he wants him. And Colin is just happy to want something, really want something again. Sometimes, after the blazing euphoria substance addition usually finds anyone chasing, it's hard to feel anything again at all. Sans the ability to numb yourself, life sometimes becomes just a list of things to do. He wants his sons to be happy, wants his career to keep going well, but they're things he want distantly, that require work and effort. Wanting Ezra is effortless, breathlessly exhilarating, and easy.

He's flipping through the prepaid channels on the flatscreen, having removed his shoes and undone enough buttons of his shirt to be comfortable, when there's a knock.

He's not expecting Ezra given that it's been a good fifteen minutes since he got back himself. But that's who gets, leaning against the door frame. He's lost the jacket, picked up some hoodie Colin supposes is a reference to something going on the bright color and the smart smirk on Ezra's face.

"Hey, sailor," Ezra says. Colin can see the laugh, clear as starlight in his eyes.

"Thought you were going to cruise the stalls," says Colin, moving out of the way of the doorway so Ezra can enter.

Ezra shrugs. "I saw what I wanted to see."

Colin shuts the door and turns to face Ezra, who's stopped short in the dim hallway of his room, staring at him.

"I wanted to see something else," Ezra says.

"Is that right," Colin says, eying him. Ezra is just about his height, really, not much shorter. There's no distance between them at all and he's barely looking down.

Ezra hums and reaches for Colin's belt, pulls him close enough that they're touching from hip to calf, and Colin feels something like relief to have Ezra's thighs touching him, finally. Colin reaches for Ezra's shoulders, having to do no more than rub his thumbs back underneath the fabric to remove Ezra's jacket. It drops to the floor and Ezra kicks it back into the room, out of the way.

"What do you want," Ezra says, quiet, practically into the skin of Colin's neck.

Colin laughs a little. "Anything," he says. "Whatever you'll take."

"Fuck," says Ezra, and smashes his mouth into Colin's, open and wet. Colin meets him for a minute but it's hard to match the enthusiasm. He realizes he thought he'd have the lead on this but he's wrong: Ezra is taking it no matter what he has to say.

Ezra presses forward, surging and moving until Colin's back hits the door. He feels Ezra's leg come up on his hip as he grinds down into him and Colin hears the groan that rumbles out of his own mouth before he thinks about making a sound.

"I wanna blow you, like, incredibly bad. Disgustingly bad," Ezra says.

"I know. Do it, I know," Colin says, gripping Ezra's hips like he could possibly add any more pressure to the grinding they're doing than Ezra is bringing himself.

"How many times have you done this?" Ezra asks. Ezra's hands are clutching at the sides of his head, fingers pulling at his hair.

"Like this? Never. But if you mean the whole sex with your costar in the hotel after a press junket, ah, lots." Colin stutters out the last bit as Ezra sucks a mark, hard and sharp, under his jaw.

"Who cares then," Ezra says. "I'm gonna turn you black and blue."

Colin groans again. Ezra's hands are on his chest, running through the hair exposed by his loosened buttons. That makes Colin think about Ezra's chest, the little bit of hair he could see there, catching glimpses of it during their interviews. He can see it now if he looks down, along with Ezra's flushed skin.

Ezra's long fingers undo the rest of his shirt buttons and his hand drops to cup Colin through his trousers, the whole length of his forearm pressing deliciously into Colin's cock.

"God, that's great," Ezra says, pulling away from Colin's jaw and looking down to where he's got Colin all in a handful. "That's really good."

"Ta, I think," Colin says. Ezra looks at his face, smiles, and then disappears.

Colin shakes himself, puts his hands on Ezra's shoulders again to ground himself. Of course Ezra didn't disappear, he's just on his knees for him, kiss-swollen mouth so close to his cock already and Colin is painfully hard.

"Fuck, do it," Colin says. "Ezra, come on."

"You gonna be like this the whole time?" Ezra says, undoing the button above his zip.

Ezra leans forward and Colin is about to ask what in the world he thinks he's doing, he's not even out of his pants yet, when he hears the pull of the zipper and feels Ezra's lips incredibly close, and he realizes Ezra's undone his zip with his teeth.

"Definitely," Colin says, his head falling back to bang against the door. "If you're going to do things like that the whole time, you little shite."

"I like that," Ezra says, hooking his fingers in the hem of Colin's pants and pulling, slowly. "What else are you gonna call me."

"Dunno," Colin says. He reaches for Ezra's mouth, smears his thumb against his lips. God, he wants to do everything to that mouth, wants to see it more swollen, redder, glistening with spit. "What would you like to be called?"

Ezra doesn't answer, just takes Colin's thumb into his mouth, sucking. Colin's tongue presses into his own cheek. He can hear his own breathing, heavy and loud.

"You're a little filthy slut, aren't you," Colin says it, half to himself. "Look at that. Such a whore for me."

"Yeah, god," Ezra says, and Colin can feel his teeth against his thumb as he talks. "Talk to me, Daddy."

"Ah," says Colin. "I don't know about that."

But Ezra's got his cock out and his mouth around the tip of Colin's. Ezra knows what the fuck he's doing, putting only the tip in his mouth and hollowing out his cheeks. He stares up at Colin and it looks just like what Colin thought it would: completely unbearable.

"Shit shit shit," Colin says, as Ezra begins to swallow him, and, "Ah, fuck!" when he hits the back of Ezra's throat.

Ezra sucks him down like that a couple times before reaching for Colin's hands on his shoulders. He pulls one to the back of his neck, encourages Colin to tangle his fingers into his hair and pull, and Colin realizes all at once what he wants.

Ezra wants him to fuck his mouth.

Well, he won't have to ask him twice. He pulls Ezra forward by the neck and the hair, gently at first, but before he can think about it he's pulling him forward hard, fucking down his throat. And Ezra is drooling, lines of spit falling down his chin. Colin watches them, and that's what leads his eyes down to notice Ezra's got his hands on his own cock, pulling with the same rhythm he's sucking Colin off.

That sends him over the edge and he's coming, without warning, right into Ezra's open mouth. He's too far gone to notice Ezra swallowing until he's too sensitive to handle it anymore. He grabs Ezra's head with both hands and slides himself out of Ezra's mouth. A line of spit and come connects the tip of his cock to Ezra's bottom lip and it's so pretty he wants to take a fucking picture.

"God damn it," Colin says.

"Ah," Ezra says, still pulling on his own cock. "Just-fuck-give me your-"

He reaches with his free hand to grab Colin's fingers, places them at his throat.

At the look in Colin's eyes, Ezra says, "Just a little. God, please, Daddy, just a little bit."

And he looks so desperate and his mouth is so fucked out Colin can't deny him anything. He presses his fingers into the soft column of Ezra's throat and he moans, open and long, as he comes across the carpet and on Colin's pant leg.

"Shit," Ezra says, coming down but still fucking into his own fist, just a little, loosely.

"Don't think I like being called Daddy." It's a weird thing to say but Colin's in the afterglow phase. He's always mouthy after he comes.

"Maybe you'll get used to it," Ezra pants a little. He's tucking himself back into his trousers and Colin feels a little panic. He was hoping a suck-and-go wasn't what this was going to be.

"I have two sons," Colin says. "Don't hedge your bets."

Ezra closes his eyes. "Please don't talk about your kids while we're fucking."

"Are we?" Ezra's eyes shoot open and he gives Colin an exasperated look. "I just thought we might be done."

"I'm actually going to need that inside me, like, pronto," Ezra says, pointing to his dick. "So I'm going to need you to get with the program."

And just like that Colin is self-conscious about his softening dick. He's forty after all, and alcoholism isn't great for erections, even in the past tense.

"I'm probably going to need a bit," Colin says.

Ezra shrugs. "Fine. Then you can watch."

Ezra grabs Colin's hand to pull himself off the floor and kisses him again, running his torso against Colin's bare chest. The rough parts of his shirt catch against Colin's nipples and he groans again.

Ezra turns to head toward the bed, but stops at his jacket. He riffles through it a bit, searchingly, until he produces a bottle of lube.

Colin feels his cock make an attempt at a heroic return far too soon at that.

"I have lube, Ezra," Colin says, feeling a little judged.

"Really? I didn't think you would," Ezra says, glancing down at the bottle in his hands doubtfully.

"I'm an adult. I use it," Colin says.

"Considerate," Ezra murmurs. "Kind of hot. Taking off your pants all the way would be hotter though."

"Agreed," Colin says. "But you first."

"Oh, me first?" Ezra says. He smirks at Colin and yanks his trousers down over his ass, letting them drop. He reaches for the hem of his shirt and Colin is so happy to know Ezra's flush extends all over his body.

"Now take off your fucking pants and lay down," Ezra says.

Colin does, propping his head on the pillows, his own hands folded behind his head.

"Do we need a safe word for what you have in mind?" Colin asks as Ezra straddles his hips.

"Maybe. Do you want one?" Ezra says. He's slicking up his fingers, right in front of Colin's damn face. He's beginning to think he's not going to need as long a refractory period as he usually does.

"If you're going to ask me to choke you again, Ezra, I would like a safe word," Colin says sternly.

"Shit, you sure you don't wanna be called Daddy? You play authoritative in bed really well," Ezra says, reaching back to his entrance. Ezra's mouth drops open and Colin assumes that means he's added the first finger. "Why don't you just say red when you don't like it, and we'll go from there?"

"It's you I'm worried about," Colin says, but Ezra just smirks, starts moving his hips into his own fingers and Colin is thoroughly distracted.

Ezra's a sight, moaning open mouthed, and lube drips onto Colin's abdomen as he fingers himself.

Colin untucks his hands, reaches for Ezra's thighs and strokes them, gently encouraging him.

"Tell me when you're ready," Colin says. He's been fully hard for a few minutes, doesn't know how much longer he can watch this.

"I've been waiting on you, ass," Ezra says. "I prepped before I came here."

"Fuck," Colin says, as that thought burns through him and his hips jerk, out of his control. "Fuck you're such an actor. You did all that just to get me hard?"

"Yeah, come on," Ezra says. He reaches back for Colin's cock. "Come on, Daddy, fuck me."

Colin surges forward, flipping Ezra around so he's on his hands and knees, facing away from him.

"Fuck," Colin says, lining himself up and pushing in, slow.

Ezra's tight, perfectly tight, and wet after all the prep. Colin reaches for one of Ezra's shoulders to pull him back on his cock, and when he looks up he realizes he can see their reflection in the television: him, fucking into an open-mouthed Ezra. He reaches for the back of Ezra's head, pulls so he has to arch back into him, and now he can see the full line of Ezra's body, thin but filled out just right, willowy, right down to his cock, standing out hard and red against the red, flushed rest of him.

Ezra reaches back to tangle his fingers in Colin's hair, pulls him down a for a kiss that isn't really a kiss as much as it is an excuse for Ezra to mutter filthy little encouragements into his open mouth.

Colin's starting to lose himself, edging close to orgasm, when Ezra pushes him back. He slips out of Ezra and hits the mattress, bouncing once before Ezra is on him. Ezra takes him back in, sinking down hard and fast. He puts his palms on Colin's chest, levering himself so he can ride Colin's cock at a pace Colin was too wary to set. Colin reaches for his hips, presses in with what he's sure is bruising force and just tries to hold on, to follow Ezra wherever he's going.

He feels Ezra's fingers on his collar bones, feels them slip toward his throat, and he gets the appeal all at once. How it feels good to be powerless underneath someone like that. The sensation of letting go.

He thinks to reach for Ezra's cock where it's rubbing against his stomach, and he's barely touched it when Ezra's coming, this shocked, exhilarated look on his face. Colin comes when he sees that, and that's when he realizes he's forgotten a condom.

"Fuck!" he says, pulling Ezra off him by the hips and tossing him to the side. Ezra bounces lightly as Colin comes into his own hand, pulling loosely to lengthen his orgasm.

"Colin, what the fuck," Ezra says, when Colin's come down enough to hear him.

"I forgot a rubber. God, I'm sorry," Colin says. The flush is fading from Ezra's cheeks but he still looks rumpled and delicious, sweet beyond words.

"I literally ate your come not twenty minutes ago, Colin," Ezra says. "And I'm definitely not a proud owner of a uterus. Plus, I feel pretty confident you're not giving me anything. You're clearly too Daddy not to alert me."

"Yeah, I know, but," Colin runs a hand through his hair, "I just thought you might not want me to-"

"I mean you saved me a kind of awkward tomorrow morning with the toilet but I genuinely wouldn't mind the next time if you want," Ezra says.

Colin has to kiss him again at that, he's so fucked out and gorgeous, asking for him again.

"You know," Ezra says against his mouth. "If you think you can manage to get it up again, old man."

"You little shite," Colin says.

"Daddy," Ezra replies.

Colin sighs, running his hands through his hair again. "You know, you're right. I may just get used to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know it's super hard to type "Ezra" without typing "extra" when you are jetlagged because now I do.
> 
> Also apparently I specialize in not-blow jobs that are also blow jobs.


End file.
